Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Expedition Explosion
by Lunarium Prince
Summary: It's practically raining Mystery Dungeons out here, and what better way to celebrate that than to explore the adventures of these two Pokemon? They'll go through trials and terrors alike, facing numerous hardships inside and out a dungeon, in the hopes that they may find, or even, become something of legend. Currently accepting OC. Details inside.


**Yet again, I'm in the fictioning scene. Yes, MD, and yes, you can submit your own Pookie-man character. Details at the end of the story. For now, on with the show that's actually a story! Also, watch for perspective change. It tends to** **happen for this story.** **  
**

* * *

Nothingness. I am greeted to nothingness, a lack of light around every corner. Was I… sleeping? It sorta feel like it, with my eyes being shut tight. I wanted to sleep for a little longer, but something seemed to force me awake. A gut feeling, I think. Wasn't like I was one that could tell. My eyes slowly opened up, adjusting to the light that peered into my sockets. My vision, it felt a little restricted, but it was only a little of my peripherals, and to my mild surprise, I was inside of a cave. The walls were grey and the air was damp, but strangely, the place was illuminated by a light source that I just couldn't spot.

"W-...Where am I?" Was the first words that came from my mouth. I was kinda just there, apparently slumped against a wall, which I guessed was where I fell asleep. Honestly, I had absolutely no idea how I got here, nothing of the sort. I began to rise, confused and drowsy, when a low, guttural growl made me jump. Startled, I looked around, trying to find the culprit to the noise. What I found, however, made the color drain from my face. There was an Aron at my very left, and it looked mad, but that wasn't the thing that made me pale. It was the fact that the Aron was huge! In fact, it looked to be the same size as me! The iron-helmed Pokemon stamped close to me, and I didn't do anything about it.

Well, it was less that I didn't and more that I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. What _could_ I do against such a beast? I stared back, waiting for the end to come with whatever strike that the rocky Pokemon dished out, but then suddenly, a shrill cry rang from the Aron as a thousands of volts of electricity coursed through its veins, and just like that, the thing collapsed, its only evidence of movement were the occasional twitching. I, for lack of a better word, was still shocked. One minute, there was a larger Pokemon in front, looking ready to bite, and the next, it was out for the count.

"Stupid dungeon Pokemon." I heard a voice grumble, almost directly behind the Aron. Peering from around the Aron, my eyes were greeted with a canine of some kind. Green, ruffled fur with yellow markings on both its snout and the sides of its head, which seemed to have a sort of cress. An Electrike, most likely, though this new encounter didn't look angry or anything. Just miffed. Still, once again, this Pokemon seemed extra-large, even larger than myself, which was pretty terrifying on its own. I was still frozen at that moment, feeling myself at the mercy of yet another Pokemon, but at the same time, wondering where that voice came from. If I could find it, maybe that guy could lead me out of this cave.

"Hey 'mon, you alright?" The Electrike questioned… to my utter astonishment and widened eyes. This Pokemon just talked. Like, honest to the gods, talked like a male human. I couldn't believe it. The Electrike blinked, waving a paw in front of my face. "Hello, earth to Cubone, you there?"

"You… Y-You just talked."

"Hmm?" The Electrike tilted his head a bit to the side, confused on the subject. "Of course I'm talking, why wouldn't I be? I'm not like one of those strong, dark types that just go 'Errh, I'm broody, Errh, you suck at fighting, ERRH, you're not as strong as me!'"

I didn't really know what to say. This Pokemon was speaking all of these words to me. It all felt so surreal, but I had just woke up. Was it possible that I was in a dream within a dream?

No, that was just stupid. "Well, I mean… y-you're a Pokemon, more-so, you're an Electrike. How is that p-possible?"

"Well you're talking, and you're a Cubone, so..." He glanced to the side, a bit awkwardly, before glancing back at my face. "Aren't you supposed to be asking yourself that first? Right?"

 _...What?_

I raised my hands toward my face, though dilated eyes met them in return. In what was once the hands that I know and love are now claws. Claws of a Cubone, whatever that was. I looked down, horrified to see my entire body match with these claws. By now, I was really starting to shake, the situation all together making me shocked and terrified. I… wasn't in my own body. "A-A… Cubone." I stuttered, legs jittering enough to make me lose my balance and fall back onto my rump. "H-How..."

"Hey, 'mon, are you okay?" The Electrike asked, who seemed befuddled by my behavior. Not like I cared though. My whole life was practically destroyed. I didn't know where I was and I'm now a diminutive Pokemon. I felt heavy, practically crushed under the weight of these revelations. Subconsciously did my body curl up into a fetal position, my head somewhat resting on foreign knees. The air felt almost as heavy as my overwhelming realizations. "W-Why did this have to happen? Stuck in a cave… s-stuck as this?"

My body mildly flinched, head cracking up to look at the offending thing in question, and I was only slightly relieved that it wasn't the touch of a deadly Pokemon in waiting, but a comforting paw of the Electric-Type in front of me. "Look, I don't exactly know what's wrong with you, but uhh, life has its shortcomings. You just gotta work through it."

I paused for a moment, my murmurings ceasing as I did, though my head remained in the same position. "A-And what if the shortcoming is impossibly short?"

"Then you obviously find a way through, no matter how short!" He suddenly shouted, pulling up a wolfish grin. I could tell because I lifted my head enough to see it. The guy seemed… bright. Not exactly bright as in intelligent, but certainly an uplifting force. I couldn't help staring at the guy for a moment, before I turned away. "I mean, that's what I heard. You up for stuff like that?"

"...Yeah, I-I think I'm seeing what you mean." I nodded, slowly feeling the air around me figuratively clear up. Coming up from the fetal position, I move my body up to stand, and still was a little astonished at his height, but I didn't let it bother me too much, or at least I tried. If I was a Pokemon, then I would probably have to get used to this height thing for a while. "Thanks, Electrike."

"Call me Firefly." The Electrike, apparently named Firefly, began as he pulled his paw away, though not completely. He held it out in front of me. "And you're…. Oh, right, you're welcome! Anyways, you are..."

"Mars." I gently took his paw with my claw and shook it as I could. It felt strange doing it as a 'Cubone', but I still had thumbs, so that's a plus somewhere.

Firefly blinked in comprehension, though he seemed more cheerful than before. "Mars, right. Nice to meet you Mars. I was just on my way through this place, and..." His eyes glanced back to the left before returning to central vision. "I see that you don't want to be here. Two is better is better is one and I'm probably going where you're going in this stuffy cave, so… how about we go together?"

"Together?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

I debated this inside of my head. Again, lost in a caved and trapped in a Cubone's body, whatever that was, with dangerous Pokemon. Another dangerous Pokemon was asking me to come with him through this cave. If there was any positive to this, it was that he was willing to cheer me up and didn't leave me for dead in this cave, so literally it was either follow him or fend for myself, and I had no knowledge on how to do such that, so I might as well follow an Electrike that can. "Alright then. L-Let's get moving."

"Cool. I'll lead then." Firefly turned and bounded towards an exit with surprising speed in his leaps. He stopped halfway there, however, and and turned back to see me staring at him. "Well, what'cha waiting for? Pick up your bone and follow me."

"Bone?"

"Yeah, that Cubone bone that you dropped. That is yours, isn't it?"

I looked to my sides, back and forth, and sure enough, on my right, there was a bone on the ground. It was large, thick in size, but with very little nicks. Honestly, I had no idea where that thing came from, but it was a method to defend myself. I seemed to be the only Cubone around so it must be mine. "Y-Yeah." Came the answer as I dunked to take grasp of the bone's end. You'd think that one would be too creeped out to pick up one of those things, but I was currently in danger's domain, so I had to make due. The bludgeoning weapon was surprisingly light, though maybe it was because that I didn't remember the last time I held a bone in my claws. In any case, after rising back to my feet, I swung the bone a few times, and I surprised myself when I felt weigh to my swings. It felt rather natural, for some reason. I stopped to stare at the bone, a bit perplexed about its density and such. Again, since there was no time to worry about these things, I shook the thoughts off and began walking up and over to the waiting canine dog. I felt pretty slow, especially compared to the bounds of this Electrike, but hey, slow and steady wins the race. With that, me and this Firefly went off deeper into the cave, my steps bearing a small lack of hesitation.

* * *

 **Muggy Cave: Floor 2**

This area of the cave seemed more spacious than the last room, with one path that leads further down the cave system. The two Pokemon heading into the room both scanned around its interior, looking for any signs of enemies. Fortunately, there wasn't a moving thing in sight, so Mars and Firefly just started to press on. Firefly seemed quite confident with himself, trotting with a casual step. The Cubone, however, had a wary stance to him, bone out and eyes darting from side to side.

"Hey 'mon, why are you so rigid? This may be a Mystery Dungeon, but it ain't- Gah!" Firefly cried out in fright, as a purple-winged bat swooped down and smacked him with its wing, knocking him back some feet.. Mars turned to the Pokemon, stepping back in surprise, though his temporary partner only seemed to grin at the danger. "Heheh.. well that came out of nowhere."

"T-That Zubat..?"

"'Course. Now then, watch and learn!" The Electrike suddenly leap to his feet, visible streaks of electricity coursing through his fur. He let out a small 'Hmm…' as the electricity streaks became more visible and his fur bristled with electricity. With a grunt of exertion, he released electromagnetic waves at the flying thing.

What no one expected was the waves to make a full U-turn and home straight into Mars, much to his shock, and held his arms up in defense. Fortunately, absolutely nothing happened happened afterwards. Mars blinked, looking at his body for any marks before turning to look at Firefly, who seemed just as stupefied as the Cubone. "...Well that was unexpe- DOW!" Cried the Electric-Type, as he was knocked to the ground by the Zubat.

Taking this as an opportunity, the Zubat straightened out and dove at the downed canine, attempting to bite at his body. Firefly frantically tried to not let this happen, with the way he pawed and kicked at the advancing blood sucker to keep it away. Suddenly…

 **Thwap!**

The enemy Zubat went down with one blow to the head. He stared in some sort of amazement, and craned his head to see Mars panting a bit, the thicker end of his bone resting on the bat's body. This guy seemed to be staring down the opponent he defeated. "Wohoah! That looked powerful!"

Mars glanced back to Firefly, feeling a bit befuddled by his level of optimism, despite being attacked by a Zubat like that. Moreover, he felt befuddled at how just one swing from his bone could down a Pokemon like that. He gripped his broad weapon with a little more strength than before, holding out his left for the fallen canine. "I honestly don't know h-how that really knocked it out so easily."

"Well you clearly did something, and it worked. By the way, what's up with you and your ability?" Firefly inquired. Clearly, he still didn't get how his attack went back to the Pokemon he was escorting. Nonetheless, the Electrike still took his claw and received a boost up to his feet."Thanks. Anyways, did you draw in my move with Lightning Rod or something?"

"...Lightning Rod?"

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a trip."

The two dusted themselves off after that little exchange and continued down the corridor. They kept the same order of 'Firefly in front, Mars in back'. Firefly took the liberty to quickly explain the basics to his current partner. "Okay, so abilities are… basically special properties that Pokemon have. Like, I have Lightning Rod, just like you, which means that we attract electricity and don't get hurt by it, though I guess you wouldn't have to worry about that. Ground-Types and that stuff. I also have Static, and that can paralyze others when they make contact with me. You get that?"

"I-I suppose that would make sense." The Cubone rationalized, eyes ahead, though occasionally glancing at Firefly. Obviously, he at least had some knowledge on the world, to tell him this much.. "That would also explain t-that strange thing your Thunder Wave did."

"Yeeup." The Electric-Type nodded.

"Just… one more thing, for now." Mars started, this time looking towards Firefly. "What's a Mystery Dungeon?"

Of course, the quadrupedal Pokemon was not even surprised at that lack of knowledge, at this point. It was very well like he was sheltered as possible. "Mystery Dungeons, huh? Alright, umm…" He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts into an explanation. "...Well 'mon, they're strange places in this world. They're known for holding much more room than they appear. These places can occur practically anywhere from land to sea. Even a volcano. The layout's always random, so exploring frequently always gives you different paths and, sometimes, different rewards. They also- oh, nevermind, we got company!"

Mars jerked right out of his immersion to face the threat ahead. It was another approaching Aron, looking as nettled as the last one. Firefly looked at the metal faced-Pokemon, then back at his partner, and simply smiled. "You got this."

"...How?"

"Bone Club, trust me."

Mars, of course in a foreign land, wasn't exactly a Pokemon to throw around trust like water, though Firefly didn't steer him wrong yet. Steeling himself for a drawn-out fight, the Cubone waited for the opponent to come close before he took the first move. A downward strike on the Aron's head. Once again, it only took one to befall the dungeon Pokemon, and it definitely fell like a stone, a small dent evident on the top of its helmet.

He didn't even know anymore. Were they weak? Was he powerful? What even?

"Hahah, told you!" Firefly shouted before leaping after the Aron like it ain't no thing, and truth be told, it really wasn't. Mars, simply not understanding at the time, sighed and padded around the downed Pokemon. Eventually, the hallway lead them to another room, though this time, the room was accompanied by something new. There was a Pokemon, yet again around Mars' size, though this one was green and surrounded by some sort of lighter-green gel. Right beside it was a staircase leading higher into the dungeon.

"Hey Firefly, wha-"

"Shh!"

The two looked at each other, before Firefly peered from behind the corridor wall, his escortee doing the same a second later. Both of them had full view of both the stairs and the Pokemon sleeping next to it. Mars had started once again, though this time, with a hushed voice. "...T-Those stairs. They lead up to the next of the d-dungeon, right?"

"Now you're getting it." The canine Pokemon smirked back. Mars couldn't help but smile himself. Finally, he was beginning to get things. "Though, that sleeping Pokemon there's a Solosis. Ain't really a bother, but I kinda want to get through this dungeon already, so… follow me!"

Before he could interrupt, the electric Pokemon had darted up and over to the stairs. The sounds of Firefly bounding up the stairs roused the strange, green Pokemon, who had floated up in defense. He didn't even recognize Solosis, but it looked to be Psychic if it was levitating off the ground. The diminutive Pokemon glanced back at the hallway behind him, sighing when there was still nothing behind him. There was no point in staying down here, if the exit's up there.

Looking back to the confused Solosis, Mars carefully stepped towards the stairs, trying not to alert the floating cellular mass. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly easy with the body he had. See, Cubone had these toes that easily tapped against the ground. That would be an interference to the plan. Nevertheless, he almost made to the stairs, relieved that he wouldn't actually get into a fight with that thing.

Boy, was he wrong.

That Solosis had suddenly turned around and flew right up to Mars face, and the both of them seemed to freeze, one staring at the face of another, and the other just… staring, out of curiosity, maybe? It was a small sort of deadlock between them.

"Umm, can I help-" The Ground-Type was interrupted by a multicolor, wavey beam that slapped him right in the face. Mars sputtered from the beam's slapping him in the face, but surprisingly, the beam felt exactly like that. Just a slap in the face. Whether a slap or a blast, that attack still hurt. He simply stared back at the Psychic cell for a moment, as it curiously floated closer to his face. Without warning did the Cubone deliver a swing from his bone, smacking the Solosis, which squeaked upon impact, right out of his way. Once again was he shocked at his own power. That was literally one swing! Regardless, the only words uttered, as Mars made his way up the stairs to the next floor, was a barely audible: "S-Sorry…"

* * *

 **Muggy Cave: Floor 3**

The layout of the room was once again different. This time, room was larger and there was only one corridor, on the far end of the room. To the Cubone's surprise, there was two Solosis and an Aron on the ground. Every single one of them had volts of electricity coursing through their body, and one of the Solosis was even twitching from it.

"Took you long enough, 'mon." A familiar voice greeted Mars from behind. Looking behind him, there was Firefly indeed, smiling and tail wagging with an abundance of electricity. "It didn't take too long for me to fry everything here. Exit should be that-a-way." He pointed his paw to the only exit to the room, and his escortee followed it appropriately.

"...Wow, y-you're pretty strong to take on three Pokemon at once." Mars mentioned, gazing upon the electrified, mostly motionless bodies of the ones that dared to tango with the canine beast.

Firefly, however, just had to snicker, that comment seeming to make him feel livelier. "Well I was pretty fast, so they didn't have much chance to counter attack. Anyways, we should probably keep moving if we want to get out of this place."

"Right." He nodded , and the two went out towards the exit. Mars, as he did, spotted a berry on the ground. Blue and appealing, he certainly didn't eat for a while, so might as well grab something, and he did. Dusting it off, he turned over to Firefly, the blue fruit held towards him. "Umm, this i-is fine to eat, right?"

The wolfish Electric-Type stopped for a moment to look at the berry in question, and he just smiled at the sight of it. "Hold on to that. There's a right time to eat that thing. For now, let's just continue."

Fully agreeing with his temporary partner, Mars followed the Electrike into an equally-damp hallway, keeping the berry to his side. This corridor was fortunately a short stretch to the next room, with a small zig-zag in between. This room actually contained a blue, patrolling tadpole creature, about as tall as Firefly, and he was pretty tall, in comparison to a Cubone. To the left of them was another path in the dungeon. "T-That's a Poliwag, right?"

"Also really effective against you, yeah."

"...I see." Mars muttered, second thoughts occurring for a moment before shrugging. "I mean, well, if-if it's really effective against me, then maybe we should rush it, before it can attac-"

"Perfect, let's do it!" The Electrike interrupted the moment after he heard 'rush it', immediately bounding towards the tadpole Pokemon, before Mars could hushly yell that "Wait!" Seeing him already out, Mars just went ahead and followed, his bone readied once more. Firefly moved with the daring speed of a Quick Attack, zipping around the Poliwag in a surprise move. The Poliwag, startled by his sudden appearance sprayed a Water Gun at him, though the only thing it was hitting was air and rocks. Suddenly, he closed in and slammed his body into the Water-Type.

Enraged, the enemy Pokemon aimed at Firefly once again, hopping to get a Water Gun off, despite being severely weakened, only for a smack to the head to knock him out. Behind him was a certain Cubone, the bludgeoning weapon resting on the Poliwag's head. "...You know I never gave a s-signal to attack, right?"

"Eheheh… heh…" Firefly panted a bit. He knew he kinda overdid the speed, but hey, their opponent didn't cause any damage, so that was okay, right? "Sorry, 'mon. Guess I got too excited there."

"It's fine. The path's cleared a-anyways." The Ground-Type pointed out, before he went into the next path, surprisingly in the lead. Firefly, however, merely shrugged at it and caught his breath before following along. This path seemed to be a long stretch, with no enemies in sight. Surprisingly, even when they went into the next room, the enemies were gone, and there was stairs inside this one too. "...Strange. T-There's no one here."

Firefly, however, took this as a sort of strange blessing and padded right inside. "Perfect. Then we move on and continue to the end." He told as his escortee followed him inside and up the stairs. "I'd say we're pretty lucky to find stairs so easily."

"Are they normally h-hard to find?"

"Depends on the dungeon, but it's totally hard for me. I'm not exactly good with directions." He sheepishly admitted as the two went up to the next floor.

* * *

 **Muggy Cave: Floor 4  
**

The two took around their surroundings once more, and surprisingly, the room was pretty large, and contained quite a bit of Pokemon too. A Solosis to the far left corner, another one near the stairs they came from, a Poliwag in the middle of the room, and a Zubat. All of them looked ready for some sort of fight. Behind the Zubat was, surprisingly, the stairs to the next floor. All of this in one room. Mars didn't exactly look too keen on facing off with four foes at once, especially with the stairs almost in reach, though Firefly seemed all too excited on reaching that next floor. "T-They're gonna notice us soon, what should we do?" The Cubone quickly inquired in a hushed voice.

"...I'll take on those far-off Solosis and Zubat myself. Can you take the others?" Firefly asked as he readied himself with a small build of electricity. Of course, his voice was hushed up as well, though he couldn't help grinning at the nod he got. "Alright then. Let's do this!"

Without warning did the speedy canine initiate Quick Attack again, darting towards the Zubat, much to the entire room's surprise. He was like a dart when he zoomed through, just to leap up and smash his head into the Zubat. The bat gave out a short-lived, pained cry before he fainted, on the very moment that he slammed into the stairs. Mars used their state of shock as an opportunity to creep up to the momentarily shocked gel blob and smacked it into the ground with a swift downward swing, or Bone Club, as his escort called it. He wasn't even surprised anymore, to see it down the Solosis so easily.

Meanwhile, the Poliwag, seemed enraged by the sudden intrusion of these two… outside Pokemon! He scanned the room for an easy target and noticed the Cubone to be the closest. Perfect target. Without warning, Poliwag fired an easy Water Gun at him. Mars didn't have enough to react before a stream of water was spraying him all over. He didn't think it would be painful, but surprisingly, it was just painful! He had to shield himself from the attack before it was over, and he was surprisingly left with quite the damage.

The Ground-Type shuddered for a moment, shaking off some of the water, before he set his stupefied sights on the dangerous Pokemon. That blast was powerful, sure enough. Mars honestly didn't know if he could take any more of those Water Gun attacks, so he sped up as fast as he could and went in for a swing, but he didn't expect it to dodge. At all, actually. The tadpole Pokemon sprayed another Water Gun at him, a cry of pain being forced from his body. "Rnnng…!" He stayed sturdy for the attack, before with gusto, striked the Poliwag with heavy swing of his bone.

His opponent rolled to the side in pain, tail curving to protect the area that Mars had struck, though Mars blinked in confusion to see him still ready to go, though shakingly. Its eyes, however. The Poliwag's eyes were full of rage, and with a loud scream of some sort, had sprayed yet another Water Gun at Mars, who toppled over with an audible "GUAK!", leaving him laid on the ground on his right side, coughing out water for a second before he shot his eyes towards the triumphant-looking tadpole.

"Heeey, eat the berry now, quickly!" He suddenly heard his temporary partner shout. He, in his position, could only flick a glance to the Electrike, who was dodging multiple blasts of Psywave from the Solosis in the back. Eyes shot at the approaching Poliwag, Mars immediately went to shoving the berry into his mouth, working to chew it all down to mush. He didn't know the effects of such a berry, but it was better than getting destroyed by this no-necked Pokemon, at least to the drenched Cubone.

The Poliwag looked down at the fallen opponent, smirking deviously at his fall. It was like the dungeon Pokemon was just basking in the moment of his opponent's defeat. Without hesitation did it attempt to end things with a Water Gun. Of course, that was only for a moment before a bone flew straight into its stomach, abruptly stopping the attack in its tracks. The tadpole stumbled back, that very same expression on his face, right on the tip of its feet… before falling forward, flat on its face.

Mars panted, standing to his feet as he stared at his claws. All of his strength had returned from that one berry?! The very thought was absurd, yet here he is, standing in front of the knocked out Poliwag. Once again was he shaking the water off of his form, being drenched time and time again by that annoying tadpole. "Looks like we both had a fun battle." The Electrike chimed as he stop in front of the stairs, tail wagging at its leisure. "How was your fight, 'mon?"

The Ground-Type only responded by spitting out the last of the water he choked up and drying stating: "T-...Too much water."

"Heh… well just come up to the next floor. I'm sure you'll be pretty dry with a little bit of a trek." Firefly gestured to the stairs, which they were both glad for, at this point.

Mars cleared his voice before retrieving his current weapon from the ground and making his way to the stairs. Along the way, he noticed something else on the ground, told by the glint it had. It was… money? Well, it looked like money, but was just a silver coin. Nonetheless, he figured that it would be useful in the future so he picked up and continued right over to his escort. As he started up the stairs, a perplexing thought suddenly came to mind. "Firefly, do you know how many f-floors this dungeon has?"

"Not really, I mean…" Firefly shrugged as he followed the Cubone up the stairs. "I mean, dungeons kinda last long, and I've never been here before. You could be in one for ten floors, or fifteen, or even…"

* * *

"...Three?"

"What?" Firefly questioned, bounding up the rest of the stairs, and he blinked upon seeing a exit to the damp cave system. While he tilted his head to the side in confusion, Mars just made his way near the exit. "Oh… well, it's actually four, 'mon. I found you on the second floor. Still, that was pretty fast."

"I guess…" Mars muttered, stepping out of the damp cave and into the fresh air of the outside world. Of course, his escort This area was certainly pleasant, with a grassy field that ripped with a light breeze. A grainy dirt path was the only thing not covered in grass, dividing the field into three as the path headed outwards and splits up at the end. Up above them both, one could see the great shining star in the sky, the Sun, continuing its usual descent from the sky. He couldn't help but sigh as he stared towards the sky. "It's nice to s-see the sun again."

The canine wasn't able to stop a grin that came forth from his comment. Then again, waking up in a damp, dreary cave probably had some justification for such a comment. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that seeing the one thing that keeping us from freezing to death is pretty cool." He let off a content sigh to match Mars, for just a moment. "Welp, it was nice hanging out with you. I'm gonna go do more things with my life." Firefly blatantly stated as he began to stroll away from the premise. "Stay safe, don't eat the yellow snow, an-"

"Wait!"

He stopped in a paw in the air, turning to the Cubone with a tilted head. "Yeah?"

Mars stared back at the Pokemon that escorted him through that Mystery Dungeon. His stare, it was something strange for the receiving Pokemon. He didn't know what to think of it at that very second, nor did he know what to say either. The two stayed this way for about a moment's time, before he suddenly extended a claw. "...T-Thank you. Thank you for escorting me, Firefly." The Cubone began, pausing for just a second. "Do… you mind if I s-stick with you?"

"...Stick with me? But… why me?"

"Well, t-to be honest… you seem nice enough." Was the answer that came from Mars, and a staggering one at that, at least to Firefly right now.

He was actually just staring back, obviously in some sort of surprise. "I.. you do want to-" The Electrike murmured for before he shook his head, immediately taking his new friend's claw. "I-I mean, sure! Of course, I'm glad that you're coming along!" He grinned widely. That tail on his backside seemed to to wag at a rapid pace. "Better than staying in that stupid cave, right 'mo-.. I mean, Mars?"

"Yeah…" Mars nodded, shaking his paw a few times before pulling his claw from the shake. He didn't think Firefly would be so happy to have a tag-along, but apparently that was the case. It was actually a little infection, enough to get him to crack a smile as well. "I guess w-we'll be going then."

"Right, let go then." The canine Electric-Type gestured Mars to follow along the path, and follow he did, as the two unevolved Pokemon began their trek through the fields, both of them joyed with the ability to travel together. It's right from Muggy Cave that the journey of a lifetime begins, from the meeting of two strangers. "Hey, Mars? Do you know where town is?"

"I-I thought you knew."

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **Well, that was certainly a long first chapter. For me, I mean. Anyways, here's a bit of technical information. In this world, Pokemon can actually remember more than four moves. In fact, they can learn just about every move in their natural learn-set and actually keep all of them in their head. As long as they're strong enough to use it, they can learn it. You won't be seeing Pichus firing around Thunder like it ain't no thing. Power Points, however, still apply as normal.**

 **Alright, let's get down to the good stuff. The OCs. Yeap, I'm willing to accept any. Long as it ain't bad enough to make me drink brain bleach. Also, ya gotta PM me t** **hat snazz. I'll automatically deny any in the reviews.** **Here's a template for posting Mystery Dungeon Pookie-Men. You don't actually have to follow the template's format, long as I get the information I need from it.**

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Moves: (Again, learnt moves correspond to the Pokemon's level of strength. Remember that.)

Appearance: (Height, defining features like scars, other things that help distinguish them from another Pokemon of the same species.)

Clothing: (Things like the scarves, ribbons, that stuff. Put N/A if doesn't apply.)

Personality:

History: (I don't really care if it's brief or practically a story. Long as it tells why this Pokemon is… this certain Pokemon)

Team: (Include their position in the team, like Member, Leader, Co-Leader, etc. Put N/A if doesn't apply.)

Strengths: (I swear, if you put a type advantage as a strength…)

Weaknesses: (Here too.)

Other: (Anything that I didn't cover, like hobbies or age or something. Put N/A if doesn't apply, but I'm pretty sure that it's somehow going to apply.)

 **Happy sending! I'm going to sleep for a week! See you with one of my infrequent updates! ...Oh yeah, I have infrequent updates. Still, better than no updates. Ciao~!**


End file.
